hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Heronian Aeolipile
|type= Tool (Aeolipile) |activation= Boiling up |wielder= Nils' Grandmother (Former) Nils Lees |other adapter= |knowledge= |power= Steam Manipulation |manga debut= Case 14 |anime debut= }} The is in possession of Nils Lees, and is related to the production and manipulation of water steams, such as mist. Description The item is an early designed aeolipile, that is, an instrument that emits steam when pressurized, though due to being an Eureka, it is able to produce steam, most notably mist, on its own. It possesses a spherical vessel and two curved nozzles at a same point of its axis, that when activated make the Aeolipile rotate around itself. While the nozzles seem to be metallic, the vessel has a leather-like look, due to its stitches. It is also rather small and light, as Nils Grandmother used to hide it inside her hat. The Aeolipile's power seem to be controlled by the user's will, as it can be seen in both stationary and active states without an apparent interaction of the user. In addition, it is able to float due to the steam produced. Powers Through the use of the Eureka, users are able to freely manipulate water vapor such as mist, combining it to make solid entities. Such use can be particularly extremely powerful and lasting, as even dead, Nils' Grandmother, once a wielder of the Aeolipile, managed to sustain creations made out of mist that acted intelligently after her death.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 7 * : The user is able to create an enormous labyrinth made out of mist, that can even looked like a small town.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 10, Pages 22-23 The labyrinth is solid, and is able to recover itself if torn down, with a significant high speed. Additionally, the Labyrinth intelligently expands itself when in the presence of people, creating walls to stop anyone who would try to explore it, both at the level of the ground and in the air.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Page 10Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Page 3 *'Mist Minotaur': The user is able to create solid Minotaurs to serve as fighters or guardians. Despite made out of inorganic substances, the creatures are intelligent, reacting on their ownHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 and obeying the user's commands.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Page 2 They are also able to recover themselves when slashed, though slower than the Labyrinth.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Page 2 * : This uncanny use of the Eureka allows the user to store their own conscience and spirit inside the mist to keep the Aeolipile, that also reacted intelligently.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 14, Page 6 Additionally, upon activation of the Aeolipile, the user's eyes will manifest a symbol in which highly resembles the shape of the said Eureka. Thus, a symbol of a circle with a pair of crooked lines will appear on the user's irises.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Page 10 Niels' eyes.png|Nils' eyes when using the Eureka's power. Mist_Labyrinth_Full_View.png|The Mist Labyrinth. Labyrinth_expanding.png|The Labyrinth expanding itself. Labyrinth's_Minotaur.png|Nils' Grandmother's Mist Minotaurs. Nils activating his Eureka.png|Nils' version of the Mist Minotaur. Enhanced Form After consuming a peculiar Hungry Joker Pill, non-hybrid user manages to artificially enhance their Eureka-compatibility and rises to the same power level as that of user whom possesses a hybrid blood. *'Absolute Steam Manipulation': The user is now has achieve high enough power that they could even turned solid substances such as ice into their gaseous state. Thus, employing sublimation phenomenon.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 5-6 When in this form, the user is now can be seen constantly emitting steam from their body.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 2 Their irises marks had also been slightly altered in which their normal marks that of a circle with a pair of crooked lines, are now surrounded by three pairs of the said lines.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 1 Niels evolving.png|Nils' evolution stage. Niels enhanced eye.png|Nils' enhanced eyes. Niels sublimation power.png|Nils turning ice into steam. Combination * Newtonian Apple: The Aeolipile is also shown to be able to combine its power with the Apple. To do so, the Aeolipile starts gathering steam around the users and together with the Apple's power, condensing them into a body of water.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 6-8 :: |Akua Keiji}}: A huge mass of mist is produced around the users, effectively hiding them in the mist while they prepare the attack, that consists in surrounding the target with such mass of mist in the shape of a dome, and then using the gravity to increase the mist's pressure in order to condensate it and create a giant water dome to trap the target inside. Other portions of mist also get condensed, making giant water bubbles to surround the dome as well.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Pages 7-9 ::* |Wōtā Kattā}}: By controlling the shape of the water present in the Aqua Cage's wall, the users can mold the water into a syringe-shaped format, that can forcefully eject ultra-high-pressurized water from its pump, that can slice anything that comes in contact with it.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Page 10 ::* |Keiji Baioreito}}: The users of both Aeolipile and the Apple create several Water Cutters, all of them pointing at a target, and then make all the water present in the dome to be ejected from them with a great force, causing the Aqua Cage to burst into water and be dispelled in rain.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Pages 11-13 Acqua Cage.png|Haiji and Nils creating a dome made of water. Water Cutter attack.png|Dodomekis attacked by high pressured water cutter. Dodomekis surrounded.png|Dodomekis about to be hit by Cage Violate attack. History According to Nils Lees, this Eureka has been passed down to his family's generations since a long time ago, although they didn't know why this particular item was able to grant them strange powers. When Nils' Grandmother was killed by Dodomekis, she managed to erect a giant Mist Labyrinth and store her spirit inside it, to be revealed only after Nils' arrive in the Labyrinth. With this, she was able to pass down the Eureka to him.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 14, Pages 6-8 References Navigation